Una deuda de muchas rondas
by Yuzu Araki
Summary: Homura no se contenía más mientras a Madoka sobre la cama, tres días habían pasado y no hicieron aquello. Debía pagar tres rondas y quizás muchas más Contiene Lemmon


Homura estaba teniendo a Madoka contra la cama, la pequeña pelirrosa estaba algo atemorizada pero se aferraba abrazando el cuello de su heroína la cual la miraba con deseo y quizás algo de apego… Tres días que no tuvieron ningún momento a sola, si una mahou shoujo no descansaba mucho menos lo hacían las brujas y eso era el límite de la viajera en cuanto contener sus deseos como anhelos carnales.

La viajera del tiempo comenzó a besar apasionadamente a su amada mientras tocaba como rozaba sus piernas o debajo de la camisa, la deseaba más de lo que se podía pensar. La pobre ojicarmín se soltó de sus labios mientras el rojo como el temblor nublaban su rostro, ella también tenía ganas pero quería que su badass la tratara de forma gentil pero era evidente que sería en vano

-Ah… Homura-chan…- Tenía un pequeño tic en su ojo izquierdo- Espera un poco…

-De ninguna manera…- Su mirada seria como fría de alguna manera podía seducir los carmines de su pequeña princesa la cual sabía la oferta de su badass

-¿Tres rondas?

-Sí, ¿Quieres cumplir el trato?- Su cara conectaba al rostro de su princesa que no dudaba en besarla como en sentir su cálida cara en su tacto

-Acepto el trato… Demuéstrame lo capaz que eres, Homura-chan- Una vez más ambas chicas comenzaron una ronda de besos apasionados, después de un rato la badass de cabello negro desvestía a su amada subiendo la camisa y el sostén para luego usar su mano pulsando el pezón del seno derecho mientras como toda una mascota, quizás una gata consentida le lamía la oreja y daba suaves mordiscos pero en menos de nada la noble Madoka bufó de enojo y exclamó

-¡Oye! Deja de hacerme eso ahí- Se refería a la pequeña mordidilla en el oído

-Pero ahí abajo dice lo contrario- Le bajó la falda para señalarle sus bragas rosa las cuales tenían un pequeño punto mojado, Madoka hace poco comenzaba a excitarse gracias a las acciones iniciales de Homura, en menos de nada la viajera le despojó los interiores para abrir su entrada mojada y en menos de nada comenzó a usar su lengua mientras sentía el sabor dulce en su paladar, por otro lado la pelirrosa se aferraba mientras apretaba los cabellos de su heroína con tal de amarrarse a ella mientras imploraba en medio de sus gemidos que lo hiciera más.

La pelinegra usó dos dedos para entrar en la pelirrosa que caía en el placer ardiente mientras que una mano jugaba y apretaba el seno izquierdo, la ojicarmín se sacudía como nunca como si un demonio la embistiera mientras echaba maldiciones hacia su novia quizás para ofenderla o para que subiera más los motores, después de todo a ella le gustaba mucho ser sometida y quizás admirar lo capaz que pudiera ser Homura con tal de darle el placer necesario.

Ahora la ojicarmín estaba sentada enfrente de la viajera la cual le sostenía las caderas mientras la pelirrosa se movía de arriba abajo, sacudiendo con frenesí mientras la pelinegra seguía besándola con demencia, se la gozaba muy rico mientras se comía los pechos y su cintura mientras la ojicarmín usaba alguna que otra jerga de una actriz porno mientras la perversa Homura se reía por lo bajo como si los sonidos de su pequeña princesa fueran una melodía ante sus oídos

-Jeje, te cuesta trabajo en hacerlo, ¿Verdad? ¿Es que es tu debilidad?

-Cállate, gata tonta- Se aferraba sus uñas a los hombros de la viajera, por afuera no lo quería ni lo soportaba pero por dentro lo quería y lo necesitaba, la pequeña Madoka decidió dejarse llevar por la fiebre que corrompía su mente pero aún así reclamaba a su hembra no castigadora

-Deja ya… De manosearme…- Quería apartarse ya que posiblemente habría llegado al orgasmo- No permitiré que tu mano siga jugueteando- En menos de nada fue tirada a la cama mientras la viajera se transformó en puella magi, se bajó la falda para dejarse en sola su media pantalón y en menos de nada abrió sus piernas para dar con el centro de su amada.

Los empujes fueron lentos pero no bastó menos de un minuto para que estos se volvieran más agitados como sacudidas, pareciera que Homura fuera toda una pantera en la cama mientras sus centros se golpeaban y se sentían en uno con el otro mientras en su interior experimentaban como se llenaban de algo que iban a expulsar en tan poco tiempo.

La pelinegra roja del deseo como agitada por sus salvajes empujes decía de a pocas palabras que iba a venirse, apretaba los dientes mientras un hilo de saliva recorría de su boca mientras la pelirrosa le tomó de las mejillas y le susurró al oído, en menos de nada los lugares cambiaron a cómo debían de ser, Madoka llevando la batuta mientras Homura debía mostrar su resistencia.

Madoka ahora llevaba la acción mientras empujaba su lado G contra el de la badass la cual se sentía en el paraíso mientras su hembra castigadora la cometía bien sabroso mientras los chirridos y resollantes ruidos de la cama no se hacían esperar, la cereza del pastel en esa parte final del primer asalto fue que la maliciosa Madoka lamía el muslo de la pierna derecha la cual fue subida sobre el hombro de la ojicarmín hasta que una ola se hizo sentir tanto en la mente de la badass como en la mente de la pequeña pelirrosa.

Después de casi chorrocientas rondas en menos de una o dos horas, ambas tanto Madoka como Homura estaban caídas como arropadas en las sabanas como exhaustas y secas, habían dado todas las riendas de tres días sin hacer nada y sí que eso las agotó sobre todo para la gran Madoka sama que se llevó la victoria de las tantas rondas… (¿Cómo sería si fuera un hombre?).

La pobre Madoka estaba seca debido a su labor como la hembra castigadora pero para la badass del tiempo no era suficiente, sea dominante o dominada siempre estaba incendiada y quizás esa llama se apagaría cuando se hiciera cenizas, posiblemente hasta el amanrecer. Se arrodilló sobre el pecho desnudo de su amada princesa mientras ésta no se salía de la sorpresa pero no quería llevarse el infortunio de estar en una silla de ruedas de por vida.

-Homura-chan, lo siento, pero es que estoy bastante agotada

-Qué tonterías dices…-Sonrió lujuriosamente con tal de comer esos labios pero un puñetazo en pleno rostro la hizo caer al suelo mientras chillaba de dolor mientras Saitama de manera desconocida estaba furioso y tenía el peinado de dos coletas de Madoka.

-¡Eres una idiota! ¡¿Y no es normal que yo esté así de exhausta luego de dos horas?!

-Pero ya deberías estar acostumbrada- Lloriqueó la badass mientras se sobaba la nariz mientras la pelirrosa miraba bocarriba al mismo tiempo que ponía su mano izquierda sobre su mejilla izquierda

-De hecho, en realidad no es eso…

-No, ¿Entonces?- La badass buscaba su ropa tirada en el suelo

-Es que todavía no me creo que me hayas dicho aquello

-De hecho es la primera vez que lo dije- Homura se ponía una pantaloneta negra pero por pereza o por interés prefirió dormirse sin usar algún sostén o algo mientras la pelirrosa se conformó con una chaqueta blanca de conejito y un short blanco aunque se embelesaba por el tatuaje que tenía en su espalda, de hecho eran dos alas negras de ángel con detalles morados, dicho dibujo quedaba bien en su fornida espalda y quizás encajaba en el tipo de persona que era.

La pelirrosa decidió pararse de la cama y en menos de nada abrazó por la espalda a su amada heroína mientras ésta se sonrojaba aunque se volteó para ver que Madoka rodeaba su cuello mientras le decía por medio de un mohín que la alzara, Homura no dudó en hacerlo mientras alzó la cintura de su chica y sellaron una vez más con un beso.

Ambas decidieron acostarse juntas mientras la viajera tenía entre sus brazos a la luz de sus ojos, esa pequeña pelirrosa se sentía mejor entre los brazos de su heroína y como siempre se alegraba de estar un día más a su lado. No sabía lo mucho que amaba a aquella loba solitaria que daba todo con tal de verla feliz aunque daría hasta su cordura o su inocencia o hasta su personalidad.

Ni siquiera se creía que la amara tanto pero aun así tenía una razón para mantenerse cerca de esa viajera y quizás volver a pasar esos viejos tiempos. No necesitaba pensarlo dos veces, lo que más y más deseaba era estar cerca de su lado y quizás dejarle vivir así, lo necesitaba y mucho.


End file.
